


I know what you’re gonna say/didn’t think you’d say that?

by Callmedale



Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Aspik - Freeform, Dracosnekmouse, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/F, F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Kagami Knows, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Multi, Multimouse, Podfic Welcome, Reveal, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, podfic welcome tag added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Based on a post of mine, basically Kagami already knows the identities of the other two and tries to get them to confess, unfortunately Marinette and Adrien aren’t historically good at catching hints
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Dracosnekmouse Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	I know what you’re gonna say/didn’t think you’d say that?

For Kagami, her relationship with Adrien and Marinette was a series of hurdles they each had to cross, from overcoming rivalries and admitting feelings to dealing with controlling parents and equally devious classmates. But this newest one fell solely on Kagami’s shoulders, because there was no way the other two were going to bring it up on their own without being pressured, and even when they were pressured they each would nervously try to avoid the whole truth. But she didn’t blame them, she knew exactly what they were hiding, she knew exactly how big a secret they were trying to keep from her. She’d pieced together all of the unexplained disappearances, all the half baked excuses, how they always managed to be gone together, and to seal the deal, she’d managed to catch them both. She knew, and she had a plan, she would get them to admit that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Her plan was simple, she’d get all three of them together, somewhere they’d both feel safe, she’d tell them she wanted to share a secret with them, reinforce that she doesn’t want to have to hide anything from them, and then she would tell them that she was Ryuuko, then even if they didn’t say so immediately after she knew that they couldn’t keep that imbalance of trust going for very long so at least one would come to her individually and then they could get to all three. It might not be foolproof but it was simple enough that she could trust them to figure out the rest of it if she gave them the right nudge. 

It was an afternoon at Marinette’s house when she got the chance, Adrien was a bit awkward around her parents at first, not that Kagami was much better back then, but now this was certainly where he was the calmest, and Marinette was always more at peace with at least one of them nearby. She did still want some privacy, however, so she told Sabine she had plans to discuss some personal things with the two of them. She asked that Sabine keep Tom from trying to deliver any of his surprise baked goods that he tended to bring by for an excuse to hover around them and fawn over ‘their little girl and her friends,’ because when they did that Marinette got nervous but she wasn’t about to tell Sabine that and ruin the cute way Marinette still managed to get nervous with them around. She checked their surroundings quickly just to be certain and then she approached the two of them in the living room, sat them both down, and began to explain.

“Adrien, Marinette,” she paused and looked up into each of their eyes quickly to know she had their full attention before continuing, “We’ve been together a while now, and by now you both know me pretty well but for this to continue I feel like there’s something I have to tell you.”

They both looked concerned, but Marinette spoke first, “What’s wrong!? You can tell us, Gami.”

“Is it something we need to help with?” Adrien chimed in, trying to ease Marinette’s panic, though Kagami could see a similar rise of concern in his eyes.

“Hey, relax, it’s nothing so dire,” she said, taking one of each of their hands into her own to set them both at ease, “there’s a secret that I’ve been keeping for almost as long as we’ve been friends and I feel safe sharing it with you two. I don’t want any big secrets like this between us, going forward.” She made a special effort to lean in towards them and pull them closer to her with that last point. “During Best Friends Day, when my mother was akumatized, Ladybug came to me with a very special responsibility.” She noticed a flash of realization in Marinette’s eyes before she quickly tried to suppress her immediate reaction, she wasn’t quite quick enough to get a peek at Adrien’s shock as well but she could see from him trying to both avoid and maintain eye contact that he also saw where she was going with this. “She didn’t do so directly, although she did explain her reasoning later, but it was on that day she came to me with a Miraculous and I became Ryuuko!”

She feigned bracing herself for a reaction knowing full well they were about to start their own fake reactions. Marinette seemed to gasp a bit as she was clearly looking for the right words to continue with. She definitely looked frozen in thought, but she’d easily been more flabbergasted by outfit choices Kagami or Adrien had had on some of their dates.

Adrien did speak up first however, “Did Ladybug say you could share that with us?” She tried not to roll her eyes at him immediately asking about the only ‘other girl’ Marinette and herself had spent so long trying to pry his attention from only for it to be the one next to him.

“I’m sure Ladybug will find out later, I completely intend to tell her when I see her.”

Adrien looked a little relieved at that, Mari seemed to raise her eyebrows a bit before going back into her focused mode, she was definitely trying to figure out what this would mean for her later.

“But the reason why I haven’t been Ryuuko very much since then is that Hawkmoth figured out who I was, and now I’m only really called upon in situations where my knowledge or powers are necessary. But I cannot keep this from the both of you. It’s very unlikely that it’ll change anything but I couldn’t bear to continue without keeping us all evenly informed. I don’t want either of you not knowing about that part of me, it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

She could see the last bits about everything being even and fair working their magic on them. Kagami had learned a thing or two about buttering them up over the past few months. She could see the tiniest creeping of guilt rise as they considered what to say next, and she knew that her victory was within reach.

Adrien looked as if he was about to say something but before he could find the words Marinette’s voice cut the silence, “You’re absolutely right, we should be on even footing, so I’ve got something I need to share with you guys as well.” Kagami could practically feel the next part coming, she knew exactly what Marinette was building up towards. “I’ve been given a Miraculous as well.” That was it! Kagami knew there was no turning back from Marinette’s confessions, at that point. She was so proud of her. “I was Multimouse.”

“What?!” Kagami responded almost immediately, now conveying actual shock where she’d been planning on faking it.

“You guys are both so brave,” Adrien began, “I’m so proud to have two of the strongest girls in Paris by my side.” Ok, maybe Adrien saying he’s Chat would pull things back on track and then they could figure out whatever Marinette’s hero she’d named was about. “It’s only fair that I tell you guys as well, during Desperada-“ wait why had he said that one specifically? He wasn’t Viperion? Was he confessing to something else? “-Ladybug came to me with a Miraculous and I was Aspik.”

“But I thought Viperion was the name of that snake hero.” Kagami retorted, clearly now she was just catching the two making up heroes so she’d have to admit that she knew, right?

“Yeah, well the power was to reset time and after what felt like months of trying I asked her to choose someone else.” 

Oh no! He was sulking now, that wasn’t a fake out was it? Had he literally spent months in a time loop trying to help Marinette? ...well, Ladybug, but still. Wait, was Marinette’s real then too? Who the heck is Multimouse? “I’ve never heard of either of those!” She accidentally said out loud.

“Well it sounds like you missed his because of how the power works but I can explain what happened with mine, Multimouse can be very small and I was chosen for a… well, a stealth mission, because of it. And, unfortunately, like you, I think I might not be allowed back anytime soon… because I accidentally detransformed in front of Chat Noir…” She and Adrien both sort of winced at that last bit.

And then it was about a half hour of them each asking questions about the others time as a hero before Sabine knocked and asked if they were ok to be interrupted yet and the conversation was sidelined for later.

—-

A few nights later there was one of those nights that Marinette and Adrien always looked to have free but claimed to have busy that she was sure by now had to be when they had patrols scheduled as Ladybug and Chat Noir, so Kagami hadn’t expected to hear back from them in the way of texts or phone calls; but what she definitely didn’t expect was to be visited by an adorable little superhero in pink and grey claiming to have ‘talked to’ Ladybug and gotten the three of them permission to patrol together. 

So now she sat above the rooftops of Paris with her boyfriend and girlfriend who each sat blissfully unaware of how close the three of them had been to being out on patrol as a slightly different team of three heroes, but she wasn’t about to say anything, at least not directly, not yet. If her two beautiful idiots were going to keep missing her hints, then she’d have to figure out exactly how and when to do it directly. So, for now, she sits high above the city with her adorable idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here: 
> 
> [ Adrigaminette reveal scenario](https://sweetmeatdale.tumblr.com/post/190443374145/imagine-an-adrigaminette-reveal-scenario)


End file.
